


Tie Me up for You

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Choking Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tie Kink, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Smutty and kinky fic. The boys are on a case, and while on the case Dean just gets totally horny and can't help himself. Venue requested to be the Impala.</p>
<p>Dean has a thing for ties, and Sam decides he wants to taste his big brother's water.<br/>They have fun in the bathroom of a victim's house and then they move the venue to the Impala because Sam deserves his reward.<br/>Basically porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me up for You

For whatever reason Dean could not understand, Sam decided to get a new tie to match with his suit.

“Just want a change of the scene.” Sam shrugged as he fixed his new tie in front of the mirror before they headed out to check out the victim’s home.

So Dean just bit his cheeks and shifted on the bed his was sitting on so his boner was not too obvious in his slim pants. Sam knew his fixation on ties and any piece of fabric that could work as a blindfold. Dean huffed softly, this fucking little tease.

¶

“Who keeps a dead rabbit under their kitchen sink?” Sam frowned as he stood up, covering his nose with his sleeve.

“Fuck witches.” Dean muttered, emptying the second drawer that was filled with candles and scraps of papers with Latin written all over them. “This sure as hell doesn’t look good.”

Sam ran his hand through his hair, then he slid his palm across his collar and fumbled with his tie, “No it doesn’t.”

He walked over to Dean and checked out the content in the drawer. Leaning down to take a closer look, Sam wrinkled his nose, “These are really ancient dark magic Dean.” He looked up to meet with Dean’s eyes, just in time to catch Dean staring back.

“Dean…? You okay?” Sam scooted closer deliberately, blinking his puppy eyes in full force.

Without another word Dean tugged on Sam’s collar and pulled him close. Now their faces were only a few inches away from each other. “Shut up Sammy. I know what game you are playing.” Dean hissed, his voice radiating lust and danger.

Sam’s expression turned from slightly confused to a smirk, “I was thinking how long it will take you to snap, big brother.”

“Bathroom. Now.” Dean yanked at Sam’s tie and dragged him across the living room.

Sam did not protest. He spent almost an hour at the store just to decide on the right tie that would make Dean lose it. And at this moment he has never been more proud of himself.

Dean undid Sam’s tie and pushed him against the body size mirror. “You ask for it Sam. Now you will take your punishment for seducing me, like how a good pet will.” Sam’s body reacted to Dean’s threat instinctively. His breathing hitched and his body trembled once Dean blindfolded him with his new tie.

“Dean…” Sam gasped when he felt Dean’s hands were already undoing his pants.

“I didn’t say you can talk.” Dean growled low in a voice he only used when they play in occasions like this one. Sam shut up immediately and let his big brother take control. He even held out his wrists, silently indicating Dean should tie them together.

Dean smirked, “Now that’s a good boy.” In a swift move he flipped Sam around and pressed him hard onto the mirror. Sam had to bite his lip hard to prevent his surprise gasp. He heard Dean pulling off his own tie and wrapped it around Sam’s wrists at his back. Then he tied the ends of the two ties together in a tight knot. Sam’s cock twitched when he realized what Dean was doing. Now he really could not get away, and his cock was filled to full hardness because of the shameful state Dean put him in.

Dropping to his knees, Dean spread Sam’s legs to expose his tight hole. “Pity you could not see yourself, Sam. All tied up and ready for me to use.” He licked Sam’s entrance in a light feathery touch. Sam’s whole body quivered immediately. His cock was twitching and dripping pre cum onto the bathroom floor, but he dared not to jerk his hips, not until Dean allowed him to do so. All he could do was stand there as still as he could manage to, while anticipating Dean’s attention desperately.

Dean knew his game well. But he would also give Sam what he wanted. He always would, but before he did he needed to play first. Squeezing and parting Sam’s ass cheeks with bruising force, Dean started to suck and lick Sam’s hole greedily, making as much wet and dirty noises as he could, knowing they would drive Sam crazy.

Sam’s legs shook horribly at the intense sensation. He tugged on his constraints and they only made him more tensed and frustrated as all it did was tightening the knots and pulling his head back. He panted through his gritted teeth in a soft, pleading voice, “P-Please…”

Not slowing down his tongue work, Dean demanded in between licks, his voice coarse and husky, “Please what Sam?”

“Please…” Sam lets out a loud gasp when Dean suddenly pushed the tip of his tongue into Sam’s hole, “Oh—! Please let me be loud, Dean! I want to scream for you please!”

“Since you ask so nicely baby boy…” Dean was fucking Sam with his tongue quickly as one of his hands found its way to squeeze Sam’s balls, “Yes. Beg and scream for me Sam. Make the entire neighborhood know you can just come from me licking your hole.”

Sam let his screams of pleasure spill out of his mouth in an instant. “Heck yes! Dean—! Dean!! I love you fucking me with your tongue! Fu—ugh—ahhh!” Sam could not help but jerked his hips up once Dean sped up licking and teasing his hole. It felt like electricity was running through all his nerves and Sam shivered uncontrollably.

Dean’s strong hands held Sam steady as he yelled repeatedly, “Dean! I need—I have to come—Pl-Please Dean!!” He begged harder as his groin tightened, pulling on his restraints, “Please…Dean—Oh!”

“Mmmm Sammy you are so hot…Making me so hard…” Dean smirked and after what seemed like ages to Sam, he finally he wrapped his longer fingers on Sam’s red and diamond hard cock and fisted it fast.

“Dean!!” Within the first three strokes Sam was already spilling hot come onto the mirror, while Dean licked and sucked his hole to help him through his orgasm. Sam leant his forehead against the mirror, panting and whimpering softly.

Dean stood up and untied Sam quickly. He supported Sam as he leant back to catch his breathe.

“It was fucking awesome Dean.” Sam breathed against Dean’s ear, nipping his earlobe gently.

“Yes it was. And the view I got down there was incredible.” Dean wrapped his arm around Sam, tucking him back into his boxers and pants. “You’ve earned your reward.”

Sam’s eyes brightened up, “Really?” He turned around and cupped Dean’s face to connect their lips, “Oh my God thanks Dean.”

But before Dean could answer, they heard the police opening the front door of the house.

“Agents?”

Sam gasped in horror while Dean quickly covered his mouth in time. He picked up his tie and slid it back on. Then he walked out to the living room to buy Sam some time.

“Yea.” Dean showed the local sheriff his badge, his face carefully stern and neutral, “My partner is still collecting evidence, then we will be gone soon.”

The sheriff eyed him for a couple of seconds and nodded, “Sure, take your time.” He turned around just as Sam stepped out of the bathroom, hands still fixing his tie.

Dean threw him a quick glance and led the way out of the house. Sam never knew how Dean could manage to be so lusty in one moment and then so controlled in the next. Sam brushed his hair with his hand for a few times as he followed Dean into the Impala.

They drove in silence for some time which made Sam extra nervous. He shifted in his seat and glanced towards his big brother from time to time, hoping he could get his promised reward soon. It was the longest fifteen-minute drive in Sam’s life and he sighed in relief when Dean finally pulled up in an almost empty parking lot. Once Dean unbuckled his seatbelt Sam immediately crawled to the backseat. Words were never necessary in their case.

Dean took off his jacket and yanked off his tie as he followed Sam and climbed on top of him. Sam licked his lip expectantly.

“Swap, Sammy.” Dean ordered and Sam got up in a start, letting Dean lie down on his back.

Sam’s breathing was labored and heavy. He looked down on Dean and swallowed, drinking in the view, wondering if he was allowed to take the initiative.

Then like a mind reader as usual, Dean chuckled, “C’mon Sam, I’m not gonna ride myself so hurry up.”

Sam almost wanted to slap himself. This must be heaven. Without another word Sam fumbled with Dean’s belt buckle and unbuttoned his shirt. He leant down to leave open-mouthed kisses on every inch of Dean’s body. Dean arched his back as Sam’s lips slid across his nipples. He tugged on Sam’s collar, “Get this fucking thing off, but leave the tie on.”

Grinning like it was Christmas, Sam lost his shirt, kicked away his shoes and pulled down his pants and boxers. When he climbed back up on Dean, he only had his tie dangling half an inch above Dean’s torso.

“Now we are talking.” Dean smirked as he stroked his cock, enjoying the sight above him.

Sam kissed his way down to Dean’s cock. His tongue danced around the base of it, like he was worshipping it. He licked his way up, and slowly takes Dean’s length all the way into his mouth.

“Sam!” Dean gasped and threw his head back. “Yes baby—Right there!”

Sam hummed in joy when Dean reacted sensitively. He continued to suck and hollowed his cheeks, making wet noises similar to those Dean made earlier while eating him out.

“Fuck Sammy!” Dean jerked his hips up, pulling on Sam’s hair as Sam slid his tongue across his slit.

Biting his lip, Dean suddenly reached down to Sam and pulled him away from his cock, “I need to be in you NOW.”

Sam whined at the lost but he growled at Dean’s words. Dean picked up his tie as Sam was all ready to sink himself on his cock. “Easy boy.” He sat up a little and pulled Sam’s hands to his back, tying them up with his tie again, “Now put on a good show for me baby.”

Sam obliged gratefully and pushed himself down on Dean’s cock. “Jesus—Dean! You are huge—” Although Dean worked Sam open already, Sam still hissed at the stretch.

Dean wraps his hand on Sam’s cock and fists him, “It’s okay Sam. Relax.”

Sam nodded and started to ride Dean’s cock. Not being able to touch again made him really frustrated at first but he slowly gave in to the pleasure. All his nerves were standing on edge and he felt every part of him being extra sensitive. It would not be long for him to lose it. Sam tried his best to rock on Dean’s cock, pushing his big brother near the edge with loud moans filling and echoing in the confined space of the Impala backseat.

Dean could feel the walls of Sam’s hole working to clench around his cock, “Fuck Sammy!” He slapped on Sam’s ass and he thrust into Sam’s prostate with a brutal force. Sam let out another wave of loud moans.

Then Dean brought one hand to the front and yanked on Sam’s tie. Sam gasped at the sudden deprivation of air and his cock twitched abruptly. He threw his head back, his balls drawn up and tightened and all his blood concentrated down at his groin—he exploded with a high-pitched scream, shooting hot cum on both of their torsos. At the sight of the tie choking around Sam, making his cheeks flushed and his moans scratchy and coarse, Dean slammed deep into Sam and let go. He came hard, his intense orgasm leading him to release the suppressed desire since the moment Sam slid that damn tie around his neck.

Whimpering and coming down from his high, Sam collapsed onto Dean’s chest. Their breathing slowly synchronized to a steady and even rhythm.

“You alright there Sammy?” Dean gently removed the tie around Sam’s neck and his wrists. He was always so caring and concerned after sex like he was completely another person.

Sam beamed a weak smile, “Yea, it was incredible.” He touched his neck and felt the slight burn Dean caused on the flesh by pulling the tie, feeling Dean has branded him in his way.

“I will put some cream there when we hit the motel.” Dean kissed Sam’s head and rubbed on Sam’s wrists, “And here too.”

Pushing up to connect his lips with Dean’s, Sam smiles broader, “You always take such good care of me.”

Dean smirked, “It is for next time I can be even rougher.”

Sam’s face flushed to a nice peachy crimson, “You have better things in your mind?” His voice was hopeful like a kid waiting for prizes again.

“Hush, Sammy.” Dean tugged on Sam’s hair lovingly and pecked another soft kiss on his lips, “I won’t spoil the fun until the time comes.”

 


End file.
